Political Slime
Political_Slime is a former moderator for the TTV Message Boards, and a member of the Modularity channel. He has appeared nominally in several podcasts, but has yet to appear physically. Background Political_Slime's name originates from 2012, when he came up with a Minecraft username based upon a skin he created. The name of his sentient hat/mask, ToaNuju120, comes from his original LEGO.com username. Like Chronicler, he has a fascination for history (especially local history) and enjoys agricultural history in particular. History Political_Slime joined the boards in August of 2014 under the username of "ToaNuju120". Along with some of his friends on the Boards, he started a podcast known as the Cliffhorse Crew (now disbanded). Due to friends not connecting his Boards and Minecraft personas, he decided to transition his username on the Boards; first to Political_Nuju, then to Political_Slime. It was at this time when he created the "Slime for Metru Governor" topic (after asking Chronicler for permission to make it). In this topic, he ran for a fictional position with fictional issues, in preparation for a fictional race in 2018. This topic was widely popular among users until it was eventually shut down by Slime himself. He claims that he will reopen the topic when the election draws nearer. Slime quickly built a reputation for himself when he created several parody videos related to the Message Boards. These included a musical parody based upon the events of MNOG with Meso, an MLG parody of events from MNOG II with Meso, and two video parodies of the TMNT featuring Moderators. On June 7, 2015, Slime officially became a Moderator and joined the Mod Squad. He was already a popular user at the time and was welcomed in open arms. Several days later, legomaster1378 and John_Smith also became mods. Political_Slime participated as a user during the TTE April Fools prank of 2015, impersonating Eljay. However, he played a far more extensive role in the 2016 Civil War prank, where he played the part of Crossbones during the conflict. As part of that role, he recorded a video of himself assassinating Eljay (much like the Captain America assassination by Crossbones in the Civil War comics). Following the Civil War prank, Slime joined the other members of the Mod Squad in forming Modularity, a YouTube channel. This channel has largely been dedicated to the Modcast (a podcast akin to TTV Talks), though other types of videos have appeared as well. As of Episode 46, Slime has appeared in every episode of the Modcast, more than any other Mod. On March 28, 2018, Slime announced that he would be leaving the mod squad. Trivia *Slime lives in Massachusetts. *Slime enjoys pointing out that he's "Whasian," a term he coined to refer to someone of both Caucasian (White) and Asian descent. *Slime has an obsession with LEGO Squidward Minifigures, specifically the original 2005 version. He has built an unhealthily large collection of them, and shows no signs of stopping. *Slime also has an obsession with soup. It became a widespread meme after his "love song" on soup. *Slime has yet another obsession with corn. This is due to his job at a historic grist mill, where he was brainwashed into thinking of nothing else. Did you know that there are 6 types of corn? They are Flint Corns, Popcorns, Sweet Cor- *Slime has a YouTube channel. Check it out! Category:Moderators Category:Message Board Users Category:Male Users